


Misadventures in Babysitting

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alex and laurens are horrible babysitters, theo and samuel are cute little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, John and some friends are stuck babysitting one night and Alex and John get up to some things George and Martha wouldn't appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo yo what TIME IS IT? time one for another one of alex's shit fics™.

"How did I get roped into this?" John said sitting on the Washington's couch. Alex had managed to convince him to help babysit the Washington's foster child (other than Alexander) and Burr's daughter while they attended a fancy gala. 

"Because John, you are my boyfriend, and boyfriends are supposed to be nice to their boyfriends so they will kiss them laterrrr" Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Ok. but we are not your boyfriend. and we do not want you to kiss us." Lafayette spoke up from the other side of the couch. 

"Yeah don't be gross, or we'll leave" Mulligan said with a quick nod of his head, crossing his arms. 

"well. then no pizzas for you!" Alex said and the two immediately shut up. 

Theodosia and Phillip ran into the room, screaming and holding toys in their hands. 

"Awlex we wanna play hide and seek!" With Phillip's young age, he couldn't quite say Alex yet. 

"Yeah! hide and seek!" Theodosia exclaimed. 

"alright! who's gonna count?" Alex asked smiling and running after the two kids who shrieked and giggled. 

"Me, me, me!!" Theo yelled happily. 

"Ok Mulligan will help you." Alex said more directed at Mulligan. He nodded and walked over to Theo. 

"I want Laf to help me hide, they're the coolest!" Lafayette smiled and Alex felt a burst of pride for his foster brother, already using Lafayette's correct pronouns at such a young age. 'I taught him well' He thought. 

"Ok, Laf can help you hide, Phillip" Alex said smiling at the boy. 

"Ready Theo?" Mulligan said, smiling at her. She nodded happily and they covered their eyes for their count to 30. Phillip grabbed Lafayette's hand and led them down the hallway after him. 

"I'm gonna go start to clean up." Alex said looking at John. "Now that we've used Laf and Mulligan to our advantage." John laughed and turned on his heel to begin picking up the toys the kids dropped. 

Alex headed up the stairs and checked all the rooms. He sighed when opening the spacious bathroom to find it covered in stuff. "what the heck were they doing in the bathroom?" Alex mumbled. 

John peeked his head into the room. "Hey-what happened in here?" John asked surprisedly. Alex looked up  
from where he was scrubbing crayon off the floor. 

"I don't even know!" Alex said, out of breath. John helped him up and put a hand on each side of his boyfriend's head holding it so he looked at him. 

"Alexander. You're working too hard again." John said, his darkened eyes baring into Alex's deep violet. He let out a short laugh. 

"I'm only doing my job, John!" Alex said with a smile. John pressed a kiss to Alexander's forehead. "I can't." Kiss. "just" Kiss to his nose. "stop" Kiss to his cheek. "working!" Kiss to his jaw. 

"You can and you will." John pulled Alex's face to his and kissed him deeply. Alexander let out a muffled squeal but didn't stop him. 

"Laf and Mulligan have it taken are of. We've been working all night. I think we can take a short break. John lifted Alex up onto the counter, while Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his back. 

"Ok." He said in between kisses. "you've managed to convince me."   
Alex said breathing heavy and tangling his fingers in John's curls while John kissed his neck. "I don't know how though." He finished with a smirk.

John pulled back. "Hmm do you need me to show you?" Alex nodded eagerly and said "Please do." while a small voice let out "Please don't."

Alex almost fell off the counter and John stumbled backwards from him. "You're going to give us away to Muwigan and Theo if you don't be quiet!" Phillip said, in a loud whisper. 

"Uh sorry Phillip. We'll be quiet now." Alex said, blushing wildly. John bit his lip awkwardly. 

"Maybe we should get back to work?" John said timidly. Alex sighed. 

"Goddamnit. You actually figured out a way to make me stop working." Alex said with a smirk. 

"you do realize your little brother is in here right" John said laughing. Alex's eyes widened and he looked over to the bathtub where a quiet "shhhhh!" could be heard. 

After 20 minutes, the cleaning and hide and seeking was over. The four babysitters were tired and the Washington's and Burr were due to be home soon. 

Phillip and Theodosia were sitting on the floor playing with toys quietly. they seemed to be tired as well. Phillip stood up, but tripped on a block. "Goddamnit!" he exclaimed. 

Alexander's eyes widened almost   
comically. John, Lafayette and Mulligan all held in laughs. "What does that mean Phillip?" Theo questioned, stopping Alex from screaming. 

"I don't know." Phillip said happily as he stood back up. Alexander at back down, sighing tiredly. 

"He heard it from me and now George and Martha are gonna kill me." Alexander whined. John placed a hand on his knee comfortingly. 

Later that night, Alexander flopped into bed as John walked into the room. "Are you tired?" John asked, tilting his head and smiling. 

Alex's head popped up and looked at John. "Not if you wanna continue what my little brother interrupted earlier..." Alex said with a smirk, eyes darkening. 

John ran forward and hopped into the bed rolling Alex over so he was on top of him. Alexander looked up at him, face flushed. 

"We are never babysitting again." John said leaning down and kissing Alex. 

"Goddamnit!" Alex said with a laugh, pushing up to continue the kiss.


End file.
